This invention relates to submersible retrievable marker buoys for use in marking underwater Locations for relatively short periods of time and in relatively short depths of water.
It is often desired, for both recreational, scientific and other purposes, to mark a location in a pond, lake or ocean, for ease of relocating the position at a later time. It is also often desirable in such cases, instead of placing the marker buoy in a position so as to float on the water tethered to an anchor, to instead sink a marker buoy assembly to the floor or the body water and at a subsequent Lime, upon a remote command, release the buoy portion of the: assembly to the top, tethered to the base below.
However, the prior art is mostly directed to deep sea marking buoys or other buoys that are often large or cumbersome, often as large as a 55 gallon drum, which are both expensive and in some cases, particularly those using explosive releasing mechanisms, dangerous and potentially environmentally harmful. Moreover, many of the marker buoys are directed to being underwater for longer periods of time, thus requiring special batteries or circuits, anti-corrosive precautions, and the like. However, there is a need for a transportable, compact, inexpensive and reliable marker buoy for use in relatively shallow body of water, i.e., a pond, lake or shallow parts of the ocean, as opposed to deep sea ocean, and for relatively short periods of time, for purposes of fishing and other recreation, as well as for scientific or educational purposes. In these instances, it is usually only necessary to mark the location for anywhere from a matter of minutes to a matter of days. Long-term marking is not necessary.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide an inexpensive, compact, relatively small, convenient, transportable and reliable submersible marker buoy for relatively short term submersion in lakes, ponds and shallow ocean. It is further an object of this invention to provide an economical, easy to use submersible marker buoy assembly with a tethered buoy released upon remote command such that the tethered buoy reliably unwinds.
Other objects and features of tile invention and objectives and the manner in which the invention achieves its purpose will be appreciated from the foregoing and the following description and the accompanying drawings which exemplify the invention, in being understood that changes may be made in the specific invention disclosed herein without departing from the essentials of the invention set forth in the appended claims.